One Of Those Nights
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Georgina Castle is having one of those nights, you know when your being chased down a dark street by a Technomancer and his Minions, running into a Carpark and can't find a Car, then saved a perfect stranger who ends up biting you. One of those Nights.


**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone. As much pleasure as i would get out of saying that this fantastic chapter or story was written by me, I can't take any of it, because this was actually written by my one and only Dad, who very nicely asked me to post this for him, to see if anyone actually like it, which if you don't like this and you love Vampires I'm seriously worried. Anyway, if you do like this and want more please review cause then you and_ I_ might find out what happens next. My Dad hasn't written anything on this for almost ten years cause he lost interest after the second chapter. So we need to spur him on and make him want to write more to this great story.

This isn't really a FanFic as such, though it is based on the novel World of Darkness Universe and I've posted it on my account on under my same pen name as here, but Dad and I both thought that we might get a bit more viewer if i posted it here as well. So yeah, I hope you Enjoy this Great one-shot (Hopefully more when he gets inpired to write more.) as much I do, I love it.

Anyway I'll shut up and let you guys read.

* * *

**ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS**

_(This is a novella based in the World of Darkness Universe)_

Georgina Castle ran down the deserted street, her long black hair streaming behind her like a cloak, her black dress hiked up to allow easier movement. The girl's eyes darted left and right, searching for some form, any form, of sanctuary. But, at the three o'clock in the morning, the streets of Sydney seemed devoid of life, every door bared. Death was pursuing her and it seemed that every living creature was shunning her. Georgina stumbled, her 5' 6" rather voluptuous figure ill-equipped for long distant running. She had already discarded her high-heeled boots for better running, and her bare feet ached as they slapped down on the hard, unyielding asphalt. She staggered into a side street and saw the brightly lit sign, 'Parking', before her.

Georgina urged her aching legs onward into the underground parking lot. She just needed a little time to find some place, any place to hide from her pursuers. She glanced at the attendant booth. Empty. The damn place was obviously run automatically.

'Goddess, please let me find a car,' she prayed silently to herself, but, at least on the top floor, there were no cars. She headed down, hoping that there was at least one car still in the parking lot for her to use as an escape vehicle. On the third basement floor she staggered to a halt, leaning against a pillar, gasping for breath. Her legs ached and her heart felt like it was ready to burst. Suddenly she heard the squeal of tyres turning on concrete. A car! But it was coming down, entering the car park, not leaving it. They were here, closing inexorably on her.

She urged her tired body to move and starting running again, downwards ever downwards in the diminishing hope of finding a car. She ran down the ramp to the fourth floor. Praise the Goddess! she thought as she stared at a lone, sleek, battleship grey Aston Martin Volante. She rushed to the sports car. It would only take a minor use of coincidental magic to open and start the car and then...

'Its all over,' said a tall man, dressed in a dark suit and carrying a taser, who had appeared through the nearby fire escape door.

'You said that right!' Georgina said as she drew an ornate tarot card depicting a single dagger from the pouch at her waist and flung it at the man all in one fluid movement. In mid-air the card became a real blade which hit its mark, entering the man's right eye. The man's head snapped backward and he fell back through the door.

'Ding.'

She started at the noise and spun about to see the elevator doors open, another card, this time the two of swords, appearing in her left hand. She hesitated as a well dressed couple exited the lift. The man and young woman stopped and stared at her in surprise.

'Excuse me,' said the dark haired, bearded man in a immaculate black dinner suit, his hand coming up. 'Would you mind telling me what you are doing to my car?' His accent was refined English.

Before she could think of an answer a long black limo rounded the corner, its high beam headlights blinding all three. She heard the car stop and instinctively ducked behind the sports car. She heard the car doors open.

'What the hell is going on here?' She heard the Englishman demand, then both the man and woman cried out as the passengers of the limo answered with automatic gun fire. More people killed because of her, Georgina thought. She heard the men approach the car and tried to think of something, anything she could do. Her mind was blank, fear and sheer exhaustion blocking her ability to cast even the simplest of spells. She peeked over the bonnet of the car. Four men, in dark suits and mirrored shades, were advancing toward the car, MAC 10 machine pistols pointing at her. The Men in Black! Otherwise known as Superiors or HIT Marks. Hyper Intelligence Tech Marks, the cyborg strike force of the Technocracy. Swallowing her fear she gripped the silver Ankh that hung between her breasts, mentally forcing herself to calm down. Georgina invoked her rote over machines, visualising the reduction in the size of all four machine pistols barrels.

Nothing happened.

Her brow tensed in concentration but it was as if her rote had been blocked by some invisible force, protecting the men's guns.

'That won't work, Miss Castle,' A familiar voice said. She glanced up to see another man standing by the limo. That bastard Charles Maysfield, the bane of her existence.

'Now why don't you be a good little girl and come out from that car and no one else need be hurt. Now!'

Georgina slowly rose to her feet, mind numbed by the overwhelming feeling of defeat and total failure.

'Don't make any sudden moves or this could hurt...more than it has to.' Maysfield smiled evilly. 'Dianne tried to resist and now...well its best not to dwell on dead loved ones.

"Bastard,' Georgina screamed, her desire to attack the taunting blond man in the blue suit restrained only by her awareness of the four HIT Marks training their MAC 10s on her.

'Temper, temper, Georgina,' He chided as raised his right arm, revealing a metallic, cybernetic hand. From his hand a snake-like probe appeared and moved toward her. 'Now lets discuss the whereabouts of the artefact, shall we?

'Go to Hell, you bastard!'

'Dianne made similar statements.' He smiled without humour. 'I had hoped you would prove more intelligent. Still, maybe I can change your mind.' Maysfield casually sauntered toward her until the probe was hovering a foot before her face. It ended in a plug-like, screw-tipped head. 'This is a variant of a mind jack we at Iteration X have been working on. It can allow me to hook up to a computer,...or, in this case, a human mind, and down load the information into a memory storage chip. Marvellous device, but still in the experimental stage. At the moment the human mind I jack into always seems to crash on me leading to brain death and some of the information can be lost. Still, practice makes perfect.'

'You...You can't do this! It's inhuman.' Georgina stammered, eyes focused fearfully on the snake-like wire.

'Ofcourse I can. Unless...,' the Technomancer allowed the probe to move within a centimetre of Georgina's forehead, its screw-tipped head begin spin, 'you tell me where the artefact is?'

Georgina opened her mouth, her eyes not leaving the whirring probe.

'Ahm, Excuse me?' A clipped English accented voice broke in. 'This was a two thousand dollar Armani dinner suit. I do hope you have a good explanation for ruining it.'

Everyone turned to see the man in a now blood splattered dinner suit standing before them. The four HIT Marks raised their weapons.

'Oh No, not again. 'He drawled ironically raising his right arm, his index and little finger pointing toward the four cyborgs. '_Ignitus Corpi Conflagratio.'_

All four men screamed as their bodies spontaneously combusted, each instantly turned into writhing pillars of flame. Maysfield, momentarily frozen in shock, cried out as his clothing caught fire. In desperation he pointed his cybernetic arm to the ceiling. The sprinkler systems burst in to life. Georgina felt the familiar tingle of quintessence being manipulated and saw the water being sucked around the burning technomancer. The four HIT Marks, denied the down pour of water continued to burn, each collapsing to the ground as the organic parts of their bodies turned crisp and black.

The Technomancer released the cloak of water that surrounded him and stood up. His hair was now wet, charred stumps, his face badly blistered. He touched his cybernetic arm with his blackened organic hand. The limo's engine sprang to life.

'Well done sir,' the Englishman clapped his hands in mock praise. 'Your turn, I believe.'

He stood stock still as the limo leapt toward him, going from zero to one hundred kph in seconds.

'UP!' The Englishmen cried out as his hands made a lift and throw gesture. 'AND OVER!'

The car seemed to take flight and passed over the Englishman's head and cannoned into the car park wall. Maysfield starred in shock at what he had just seen.

'Ever had one of those nights when nothing seems to go right?.' The Englishman asked compassionately, then made a passing gesture over his right hand with his left, cutting the palm as he did.. 'Katana.' A beautifully ornamented Japanese sword appeared in his right hand, as springing from his blood.

'How? Who.. are you? 'the Technomancer asked, taking a step back. 'What are you?'

'Kevlar,' the Englishmen said, tapping his gore splattered vest. ' Wonderful stuff. Unfortunately my companion was not similarly dressed.' The Englishmen's tone lost its banter, becoming dark and threatening. 'That is her tragedy and your last mistake.' He stepped forward, both hands closing on the katana. 'My turn.'

'NO!' screamed Maysfield as he raised his cybernetic arm and the mind probe shot out toward the approaching man. With a speed that was impossible for a any normal man, the Englishman dodged the probe and moved to the right of the Technomancer, bringing his katana flashing down to severe the cybernetic arm from the mage's body.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk fancy not knowing the "Picard" manoeuvre. Haven't you been watching Star Trek NG?' The Englishman said disapprovingly, as he made eye contact with the stunned mage. 'How about this one: "_**I'm going to tear your soul apart**_". He growled in a deep, daemonic baritone voice. 'Pinhead from the movie "Hellraiser".'

The Maysfield tried to move, to speak, but he something inside his head commanded him to stand still, and he was unable to disobey. 'I..I am a member of the Technocracy. You dare not do this.'

'I know,' the Englishman said triumphantly, ignoring the Technomancer's babbled threats. "There can be only one, Technomancer!'

As realisation of what was about to happen dawned on the Technomancer's, the katana flashed out, neatly decapitating the mage's head. The Englishman stepped back as the decapitated corpse collapsed to the ground.

'I am truly surprised that your Masters never warned you about loosing your head during a crisis.' The Englishman commented dryly as he glanced down at the decapitated mage and then at the four, still, burning HIT Marks. He sighed, then moved to his female companion.

Georgina starred at the carnage in stunned awe. One minute she was starring death, or worse, in the face, and next her pursuers were dead, struck down by a man who should be as dead as her attackers. Hesitantly, she moved closer to the man as he bent over his companion, a pretty blond woman in her early 20s almost cut in half by the fusillade of bullets which had struck her slim body. The woman's face had a look of surprise on it.

'My apologise, ma Belle,' she heard the Englishman murmur as he reached out and closed her staring blue eyes. 'May the next life be more kind to you.'

He rose, a look of sorrow on his face which was quickly replaced by anger as he turned to confront Georgina.

'Now m'Dear, would you kindly explain to me why the Technocracy is after you, and what this "artefact" is?'

Georgina's mouth opened to speak but the words died on her lips as she noticed her rescuer's eyes. Eyes that were glowing blood red. And that his two canine teeth were long, white, and very, VERY sharp. She seemed unable to look away from those dark, penetrating eyes as he closed the gap between them. As a blanket of darkness enveloped her and she felt his hot breath caress her neck, Georgina heard the vampire's clipped English voice say with mocking pity.

'It just isn't your night, m'Dear.'


End file.
